Are You Afraid?
by Skullkay25
Summary: All is well for Jack and the other Guardians. Or so they thought. Turns out Pitch isn't done. Only a few months after the defeat of Pitch on Easter, Manny chooses a new Guardian! But Jack has never heard of her. Who is Ravenna Fear? Can Jack convince her to join the guardians or will this sarcastic,morbid spirit give into her dark side and become worse than Pitch? READ IT! JackXOC
1. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! READ NOW!

**Hi everyone! **

**Now, before you get all pouty, NO i am NOT abandoning this story! However, I would like a do-over... So... That is exactly what i am doing. This is a heads up! I'm deleting these chapters and starting over, because i feel that i have grown as a writer, and i can do so much better! I love you guys, please stay with the story because i'm working on Chapter 1 RIGHT NOW!**


	2. ARE YOU AFRAID 1

**Hey kiddos, so here's the deal. In case you haven't read my note, READ IT! Or I can just say it again lol. I am Redoing "Are You Afraid?" and this is the new chapter 1! I felt like I could do so much better and I just got stuck, so here it is! PLEASE don't give up on this story, I'm not! Thanks so much, you guys are so awesome, you guys are awesome squared! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**000 ? 000**

**12:00 AM**

I'd always found comfort in the darkness. I loved and understood it while the rest of the world despised and rejected it. Foolish humans blamed it for their irrational fears and constantly tried to change it. They strangled the world with lights, trying to squeeze every last shadow from existence. I despised the sun. With the rising of the sun came the frantic scattering of people like ants under a magnifying glass and light so obnoxiously garish, it stung my eyes and boiled my blood. People mourned for that giant ball of gas whenever it set or vanished behind clouds. They curled into balls and shut their eyes waiting for their precious sun to return. Though I had to admit, I enjoyed the solitude that accompanied the late hour. I stalked along the middle of the street, pleased that the only sounds for miles were my boots slapping the asphalt and the chirping and twittering of nocturnal wildlife. I grinned up at the moonless sky; I detested it almost as much as the sun. It was just another form of light, trying to burn away my beloved darkness. Not to mention it was home to that pretentious bastard that doomed me to wander the earth invisible for eternity. Thankfully, neither he, nor his vessel was anywhere to be seen; most likely lurking behind storm clouds. There was only one thing missing… rather, one thing that needed to go missing. I came to a halt, extending one black nail polish clad hand toward the street light directly to my left. With a glass-shattering pop, it went out; as did all the others, one by one as I passed them.

As I continued my walk through the town, I quickly grew tired of the lamps shattering as I walked by. With a sigh, I placed both hands out in front of me, and swung them out, extinguishing every light. Instead of being completely encased in darkness, one softly glowing light remained. I glared skyward.

"Finally decided to ruin my evening?" I snapped at the, now visible, full moon.

It didn't answer, not that I expected it to.

"Go shine on someone else" I spat, "you created me to be alone, so _leave me alone._"

Of course my simple request went denied.

My one-sided argument was interrupted by a pouty sounding mewl.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Shade staring up at me with his wide sliver eyes as if to remind me I wasn't entirely alone. I spun around and knelt in front of the sleek black kitten, reaching out and scratching behind his ear.

"I know I still have you, baby", I crooned, "let's go home."

**000 JACK FROST 000**

**12:00AM**

I wandered through my favorite little town, musing over the perfect day I'd had with Jamie and company. It was mid-October, still much too early for snow, but Jamie had hit me with his famous puppy dog stare, and I'd caved. They'd followed me to the forest and I'd concocted a secret snow party just for them. We'd had a snowball fight for the history books; one that almost spiraled into World War III when all the kids decided to gang up on Cupcake. That girl was a ticking snow bomb. A truce had been quickly arranged, and they settled for ganging up on me instead. Of course I'd won; though Jamie had insisted through a fit of giggles that creating an army of snowmen to assist me in my efforts for snowball domination was "cheating". It was amazing how much the kids had grown since Easter; much too fast for my liking. Though, Jamie had assured me that they'd never get too old to believe, and the others had quickly agreed. Sophie hadn't been able to join us for snow time, but Jamie told me she was growing quickly as well; that she could now say "Jack Fwost" and "Toof" in addition to "Easter Bunny, hop hop hop!"

I smiled to myself as I floated up on the nearest telephone pole, continuing to reminisce as I "tight-roped" across the wires. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when a loud shatter scared-er-startled me and I lost my balance, falling and landing, ever so gracefully, on my ass. I reached out and grasped my staff, which I'd dropped when I was… startled.

"What in the frozen Hell…" I grumbled, nursing my freshly bruised backside and ego. I stood, painfully, and the wind ruffled my hair in silent laughter.

Any snide comment I'd had brewing died on my lips as another glass-like pop rang through the streets. The wind lifted me off the ground and I flew to the tallest building in Burgess, an old bank that looked as if it had been there since the beginning of time.

_POP_

I spun around just in time to notice a street lamp a few streets over went out. Actually, three lamps in the row had gone out. When a fourth followed suit, I had the wind take me closer. I had just barely reached the ledge of a building on the darkened street when all light in the area seemed to vanish at once with a snap crackle pop that murdered my ear drums. I tripped on the now invisible ledge of the building and fell for the second time in the last ten minutes. I landed on all fours, the roof of the buildings ripping up my hands and knees like a giant cheese grater… or a snow spirit grater? A soft light appeared from above, granting me back my vision. I scrambled to my feet, wiping my hands on my shredded pants. I glanced up, smiling at the moon once covered by dark clouds.

"Finally decided to ruin my evening?" A female voice snapped.

It was then I finally noticed a slim, female shaped figure standing in the middle of the street. It was still too dark to make out any more than a head of long dark hair. She seemed to be staring up at the moon when she spoke.

"Go shine on someone else" She spat. "you created me to be alone, so _leave me alone."_

I narrowed my eyes at the girl's words. What was she doing? Why was she yelling at the moon?

"_Maybe it isn't the moon she's talking to…" _ A voice inside me offered.

Could I have truly stumbled upon another spirit? I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen a spirit I didn't recognize. I watched the shadow as she knelt down, talking to some small creature. I glanced up at the moon for just a moment, wondering what grudge the figure had with Manny. When I lowered my eyes back to the street, she was gone.

"Holy shit." _On a snow cone…_

**Whew! Holy shit on a snow cone, Im done! Lol, again, im sorry I disappeared my little frostlings! I missed this story so much, and now, it's gonna be much much better! Thank you all for reading, I hope you guys aren't too mad… but if you, are, oh well. Lol, BYYYYEEEEEE! Oh, and R &amp; R PLEASE! **

***Disappears in a flurry of snow***


End file.
